Wanderess
Doctor '''Beatrice Ailaska "Tris" Storm, '''also known as '''Wanderess, '''is the cosmic embodiment of '''Death '''and one of the founding members of the Avengers. She was created fully-formed in the Gulf of Alaska and spent the first portion of her life with a pack of Alaskan wolves. Much of Storm's century-long life has been devoted to trying to decipher the mystery of her creation, which helped prompt her to begin pursuing a degree in astronomy at Durham University in 1961. After nine years of study, she graduated with a Ph.D. and went on to work for NASA. In 2011, Storm was investigating strange anomalies in New Mexico alongside Culver University astrophysicists Erik Selvig and Jane Foster. Here, she met the Asgardian Thor and became aware of life beyond Earth. In 2012, Storm and Selvig were working in conjunction with S.H.I.E.L.D. on Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. when Thor's brother, Loki, arrived on Earth on the orders of the Mad Titan Thanos. Storm was recruited into the Avengers Initiative by Nick Fury. Biography Creation and Early Life After Lilith Bordeaux, the cosmic embodiment of Life, forcibly took the Soul Stone from Vormir, she evolved into the embodiment of Death. The Universe, striving for balance, created a new individual to take up the mantle of Life. This individual was a nameless girl who emerged, fully-grown, from the waters of the Gulf of Alaska. She traveled the land until she encountered a pack of Alaskan wolves, which she spent the first several years of her life as part of. Eventually, she met the Athabaskan peoples of Alaska, who were initially wary of her. In August of 1901, European colonizers established the trading post Fairbanks in Alaska, claiming a part of the Athabaskan peoples' home for their own. When the settlers encountered the girl with the wolves, they angrily called her feral and wild, and killed several of the wolves for their pelts. In retaliation, the girl caused the first of Fairbanks' many floods, and they fearfully called her Storm. Great Salem Fire In 1914, Storm was utilizing her dream-walking ability to work as a fortune-teller in Salem, Massachusetts, where Lilith Bordeaux had once lived during the Salem witch trials. Here, Storm met Estelle Ross for the first time. World War I A month or so after the Great Salem Fire, the first of two World Wars broke out. Relationships Allies * Badlands initiates ** Evangeline Mara † - Love Interest * Erik Selvig - Close Friend * Jane Foster - Close Friend * Darcy Lewis * Avengers - Teammates and Friends ** Estelle Ross/Nightingale † - Best Friend ** Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Close Friend ** Steve Rogers/Captain America ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Close Friend ** Thor - Significant Other ** Claire Morton/Severine - Close Friend ** Jayana Osleya/Darquesse ** Bruce Banner/Hulk ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch ** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † ** Vision † ** James Rhodes/War Machine ** Sam Wilson/Falcon ** Jessamine/Binary - Former Enemy and Close Friend ** Valeria Junobelle/Psyche ** Skyler Winters ** Ella de Haven * Cosmic Entities ** Lilith Bordeaux/Death † - Mother (of sorts) ** Gabriel Cain/Eternity - Close Friend ** Sage Grey/Entropy - Close Friend ** Amelia Newton/Infinity - Close Friend ** Julian Lark/Oblivion - Close Friend ** Hanna Karvonen/Life - Daughter (of sorts) Category:Avengers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Characters Snitched on by Gabriel Cain Category:Characters Affiliated with the Badlands Project Category:Biography